


First And Last, One And Only

by WordsAblaze



Series: Thasmin Week 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Team TARDIS, Thasmin week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, everyone ships thasmin, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: (thw pt.5) Many different sparks fly when Thirteen and Yaz finally accept their emotions and take their relationship one step further... Written for prompts ‘first kiss’ and 'first i love you' in thasmin week 2019, enjoy!





	First And Last, One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, I am magnificently late but I simply had no time to finish up and post this before today!! Better late than never is what I'm going with! So without further ado, the finale of my contribution to thasmin week...

The self-proclaimed Team TARDIS stumble through the doors of said spaceship just as something explodes magnificently behind them.

“Oh my god,” Ryan exclaims as Thirteen bounces forwards to start their journey as far away from whatever planet they’d been stuck on as possible.

“I’m pretty sure the Doc said it was about four Gods, actually,” Graham replies, his voice perfectly deadpan.

Yaz snorts to herself before going to accompany Thirteen as she gently persuades the TARDIS to land in a safe place.

“Could you grab that button for me?” Thirteen asks, then pauses and frowns a little. “Grab? Push? Do something with it anyway…”

Rolling her eyes fondly, Yaz wipes the smudge of charcoal off her cheek - or rather, thinks she does since she doesn’t have a mirror on her right now - and pushes the button as far as it goes, evidently clicking something into place.

“Did it work?” she asks after a second.

“We’re not dead so yeah!” Thirteen yells back, apparently having dived under the console and through the floor. Yaz can vaguely make out her bright blonde hair shining through the metal.

“Dead?” Graham echoes, but sighs in exasperation before anyone can comment on it. “Why I am even surprised by things like that at this point?”

“It’s the old age seeping in, Grandad.” Ryan smirks just as Graham mock-glares at him.

Thirteen makes a noise of exclamation before something sparks and smoke rises from where she’d been standing. Having been only vaguely watching Ryan and Graham’s interaction with amusement, Yaz wastes no time before jumping through the gap in the grating and waving an arm around to clear the smoke.

They’d just escaped being blown up, there’s no way on earth or any other planet that she’s letting the Doctor get hurt when she’s so nearby and capable of helping, that would be an actual nightmare.

“Doctor?” she half-asks, half-coughs, blinking rapidly.

A soft hand appears on her arm as Thirteen scrunches her face up in confusion. “Yaz? What are you doing down here?”

Yaz clears her throat sheepishly. “Uh, I- I thought you might be hurt?”

Thirteen’s confusion melts into adoration as she reaches up to wipe something off Yaz’s chin. “That was awfully sweet of you, Yaz, thank you. But now you’re covered in soot or whatever this is again.”

“Really, Doctor, you can recognise different species of slime by smelling them but you can’t tell the difference between soot and ash in your own TARDIS?” Yaz asks, raising her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips.

“I’ll take that to mean this is ash, then…” Thirteen murmurs to herself, taking her hand away from Yaz’s skin and kneeling down to pull some shiny wires apart.

Yaz watches her for a second before kneeling beside her, forgetting that it’s not just the two of them. “Need a hand with that?”

“Several, to be honest. But I’d rather you not touch any of these; humans seem to be rather delicate when it comes to dimensional energy.” Thirteen sounds solemn, as if she’s speaking from experience, so Yaz just nods and watches, her hands occasionally reaching out every time the Doctor wobbles or anything.

Just when she’s forgotten where she is, a small object lands in her lap: a ball of crumpled-up paper.

She glances up to see Ryan grinning knowingly at her. “We’re gonna call it a night, yeah? Have fun!” He glances towards Thirteen with the opposite of a subtle thumbs-up and then disappears from view before Yaz can say anything back so she’s left blushing furiously.

“What was that?” Thirteen asks after a moment, glancing at Yaz with an adorably curious sparkle in her eyes. Or maybe that’s just the literal sparks intermittently falling around them but, hey, she looks positively enchanting either way.

Yaz shakes her head, both to clear her head and reassure Thirteen it was nothing serious. “Just Ryan saying he and Graham are off to bed.”

“Aren’t you going with them?” Thirteen asks softly.

Not really knowing how to verbalise that fact that she’s happy to stay right here for the rest of her life, despite the dangers, as long as the Doctor stays with her, Yaz just shrugs. “Nah, I’m not that tired. And, anyway, who else is going to make sure you don’t stay up all night?”

The TARDIS hums in approval and Thirteen goes slightly red, ducking her head as she looks back to the wires. “I’m a Time Lord, I don’t need as much sleep as humans do.”

Yaz makes a face. “That doesn’t mean you can stay up every night-” She nods pointedly as Thirteen glances up sharply, “-and don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking around way too early in the morning every now and then.”

“I thought I was getting better at that,” Thirteen grumbles to herself.

“If anything, you’re getting worse,” Yaz replies cheerfully, not meaning to offend her but trying to let her know that she doesn’t have to hide her insomnia or whatever it is keeping her awake because there are people who care enough to help her get back to sleep or stay up with her.

Thirteen all but pouts and Yaz immediately has the urge to kiss that expression away.

She blinks at herself, wondering where that idea came from, and must have zoned out for a second because she zones back to the present just in time to see Thirteen peering at her eyes with both concern and fascination.

“Yhhuuhh?” she intones, slightly confused.

Thirteen doesn’t move backwards, she stays awfully close to Yaz’s face, but she does smile. “There you are. I thought I’d lost you to your own thoughts.”

“That wouldn’t count as losing me since I’m usually thinking about you anyway,” Yaz mumbles without thinking, then goes bright red and opens her mouth to try and correct herself.

Instead of an apology settling on her lips, Thirteen’s mouth does.

Her lips are soft and dry, which is probably remnants of whatever had exploded around them, and the kiss is maybe the most gentle thing Yaz has ever encountered.

When Thirteen goes to pull back bashfully, Yaz emits a strange noise of protest and slides a hand into the Gallifreyan’s hair, pulling her back in and deepening the moment. Thankfully, she’d had the right idea and Thirteen grins into the kiss, her own hand coming to a rest on Yaz’s cheek.

As much as they’d like to forego oxygen, both of them have to pull back eventually, breathless and beaming, their eyes and hearts shining brighter than ever before.

“You taste like ash,” Yaz whispers hoarsely, not wanting silence to overwhelm their newfound joy.

Thirteen giggles for a second, then tilts her head to the side and smiles softly, fondly. “Oh, Yaz, I love you.”

Yaz’s brain literally goes haywire.

She thinks her jaw drops but she’s not paying attention so all she sees is the look of mild anxiety in Thirteen’s eyes as she processes that her emotions are the furthest from unrequited.

It takes her an awfully long time to nod. “Doctor, I-” she swallows- “I’ve never loved anyone as surely as I love you.”

And then they’re both sort of crying and arms are thrown around shoulders and sparks are both metaphorically and literally flying as the TARDIS showers her blessings over the two of them.

“But it’s- Yaz, it won’t be easy and I can’t… I don’t know how to-”

Yaz kisses her again. Lighter than before but still strong enough to stop her panicking. When Thirteen’s doubt is replaced by reassurance, Yaz smiles. “We can figure it out; we have all of time and space on our side.”

Thirteen smiles and leans forward, letting her forehead rest on Yaz’s as she sighs contently. “Thank you, Yaz.”

“Thank you for such a brilliant first kiss,” Yaz replies, her own smile widening as she opens her eyes again, not even realising she’d closed them.

“Your first?” Thirteen asks, pulling back so she can stare at Yaz properly.

Yaz nods, slightly embarrassed. She takes a deep breath and meets Thirteen’s gaze with a shy smile. “You’ve been a lot of my first things. My first case on a train, my first spaceship, my first time travel adventure, my first kiss, my first real love…”

Considering this for a moment, Thirteen’s expression drops, the euphoria fading from her face. “I’m so sorry, I can’t say the same.”

Yaz knew that already.

“I know, Doctor. I’ve already thought about this and I’m okay with it, it doesn’t affect me. As long as you’re okay with being my first?”

Thirteen nods solemnly, literal adoration sparkling in the browns of her eyes. “I promise to love you so much that you’ll never need a second,” she vows, leaving not even the smallest margin for doubt.

Despite the serious nature of that statement, Yaz lets out a relieved chuckle. There’s an ineffable comfort in knowing that the extent to which someone you love cares for you is larger than you’d imagined, and it’s a comfort Yaz has rarely come across so she’s determined not to lose it for anything.

“I’d love for you to be my first and my last, my one and only,” Yaz quips, well aware of how cheesy she’s being but not caring in the slightest.

"One and only..." Thirteen echoes quietly, something one step further than happiness laced in her tone.

“First and last,” Yaz confirms, a soothing warmth enveloping her soul even as the words leave her mouth.

And then she’s being tackled into a hug.

And it’s definitely, in her opinion, the best hug in the entire universe.

And it’s a hug filled with love and promise and hope, and the two of them simply smile and hold on to each other as the TARDIS hums above them, content to exist in one another’s presence, knowing that they can now stand beside each other even stronger than before as they enjoy the time they have together.

The night ahead may also hold more kisses and declarations of love but who’s going to blame them for making up the lost time?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is technically two days' worth but the prompts worked well together so why not? Hope it was worthy of our favourite space girlfriends!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment?


End file.
